live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Misérables (2012)
Les Misérables is a 2012 British epic romantic musical period drama film produced by Working Title Films and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was released on December 5, 2012. The film stars: Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Seyfried, Eddie Redmayne, Aaron Tveit, Samantha Barks, Isabelle Allen, Daniel Huttlestone, Colm Wilkinson with Helena Bonham Carter and Sacha Baron Cohen. Starring *Hugh Jackman - Jean Valjean *Russell Crowe - Javert *Anne Hathaway - Fantine *Amanda Seyfried - Cosette *Eddie Redmayne - Marius *Aaron Tveit - Enjolras *Samantha Barks - Eponine *Isabelle Allen - Young Cosette *Daniel Huttlestone - Gavroche *Colm Wilkinson - Bishop *with Helena Bonham Carter - Madame Thenardier *and Sacha Baron Cohen - Thenardier 'Cast' *Convict 1 - Cavin Cornwall *Convict 2 - Josef Altin *Convict 3 - David Hawley *Convict 4 - Adam Jones *Convict 5 - John Barr *Overseer - Tony Rohr *Mairie Officer - Richard Dixon *Innkeeper - Andy Beckwith *Jailer - Stephen Bent *Madame Baptistine - Georgie Glen *Madame Magloire - Heather Chasen *Constable 1 - Paul Thornley *Constable 2 - Paul Howell *Fauchelevent - Stephen Tate *Foreman - Michael Jibson *Factory Woman 1 - Kate Fleetwood *Factory Woman 2 - Hannah Waddingham *Factory Woman 3 - Clare Foster *Factory Woman 4 - Kirsty Hoiles *Factory Woman 5 - Jenna Boyd *Factory Woman 6 - Alice Fearn *Factory Woman 7 - Alison Tennant *Factory Woman 8 - Marilyn Cutts *Factory Woman 9 - Cathy Breeze *Factory Onlooker - John Albasiny *Bamatabois - Bertie Carvel *Brevet - Tim Downie *Cochepaille - Andrew Havill *Bamatabois' Valet - Dick Ward *Hair Crone - Nicola Sloane *Pimp - Daniel Evans *Sailor 1 - David Stoller *Sailor 2 - Ross McCormack *Sailor 3 - Jaygann Ayeh *Toothman - Adrian Scarborough *Whore 1 - Frances Ruffelle *Whore 2 - Lynne Wilmot *Whore 3 - Charlotte Spencer *Head Whore - Julia Worsley *Client - Keith Dunphy *Pawn Broker - Ashley Artus *Organ Grinder - John Surman *Magistrate - David Cann *Champmathieu - James Simmons *Nursing Sister - Polly Kemp *Babet - Ian Pirie *Brujon - Adam Pearce *Claquesous - Julian Bleach *Montparnasse - Marc Pickering *Young Eponine - Natalya Wallace *Customer 1 - Phil Snowden *Customer 2 - Hadrian Delacey *Baby - Lottie Steer *Tall Customer - Sam Parks *Portly Customer - Mark Donovan *Handsome Soldier 1 - Lewis Kirk *Handsome Soldier 2 - Leighton Rafferty *Father Christmas 1 - Peter Mair *Father Christmas 2 - Jack Chissick *Inn Whore 1 - Dianne Pilkington *Inn Whore 2 - Robyn North *Mother Whore - Norma Atallah *Gillenormand - Patrick Godfrey *Citizens - Mark Roper, Paul Leonard *Gavroche's Urchins - Miles Roughley, Cameron Strefford, Alfie Davis, Joseph West *Beggar 1 - Joel Phillimore *Beggar 2 - Jacqueline Dankworth *Beggar 3 - Amelia Jefford *Beggar 4 - Chris Barnes *Duc De Raguse - Richard Cordery *Combeferre - Killian Donnelly *Courfeyrac - Fra Fee *Feuilly - Gabriel Vick *Grantaire - George Blagden *Joly - Hugh Skinner *Lesgles - Stuart Neal *Prouvaire - Alistair Brammer *Bahorel - Iwan Lewis *Madame Hucheloup - Katy Secombe *Army Officer - Hadley Fraser *Turning Woman 1 - Linzi Hateley *Turning Woman 2 - Gemma Wardle *Turning Woman 3 - Gina Beck *Turning Woman 4 - Katie Hall *Turning Woman 5 - Lisa Hull *Turning Woman 6 - Andrea Deck *Turning Woman 7 - Jessica Duncan *Turning Woman 8 - Kerry Ingram *Majordomo - John Warnaby *Father Mabeuf - Mike Sarne *Café Barmaid - Freya Parks 'Ensemble At The End of the Day' *Richard Bremmer *Alexander Brooks *Eleanor Bruce *Emma Dukes *Stephen Matthews *Peter Saracen *Sebastian Sykes *Phil Zimmerman 'Ensemble Factory Women' *Bessie Carter *Helen Cotterill *Tricia Deighton *Mandy Holliday *Charlotte Hope *Jackie Marks *Sara Pelosi *Mary Roscoe *Amelia Scaramucci *Caroline Sheen 'Ensemble Lovely Ladies' *Rachael Archer *Lorna Brown *Antonia Clarke *Mary Cormack *Sonya Cullingford *Holly Dale Spencer *Amy Griffiths *Fania Grigoriou *Amanda Henderson *Alexia Khadime *Luisa Lazzaro *Gemma O'Duffy *Rosa O'Reilly *Amy Ellen Richardson *Olivia Rose-Aaron *Robyn Miranda Simpson *Rachel Stanley *Nancy Sullivan *Rebecca Sutherland *Tabitha Webb 'Ensemble Master of the House' *Gerard Bentall *Tony Bignell *Michael Cahill *Richard Colson *Kerry Ellis *Simon Fisher-Becker *Sarah Flind *Kelly-Anne Gower *James Greene *Nick Holder *Chris Howell *Alison Jiear *Terence Keely *Martin Marquez *Sally Mates *Jeff Nicholson *Adam Searles *Simon Shorten 'Ensemble Paris Beggars' *Juliet Alderdice *Sean Buckley *Valerie Cutko *Spike Grimsey *Matt Harrop *Georgina Jackson *Perry Millward *Philip Philmar *Joyce Springer *Julie Stark 'Ensemble Students' *Dominic Applewhite *Matthew Corner *Andy Coxon *Jonathan D Dudley *Rhidian Marc *Chris Milford *Jamie Muscato *Joseph Peters *David Roberts *Stevee Ross-Davies *Jonny Purchase *Matt Seadon Young *Jos Slovick *Samuel J Weir 'Ensemble Turning Women' *Sophie Huchinson *Ella Hunt *Claire Machin *Brenda Moore *Mischa Purnell *Annette Yeo 'Ensemble Wedding Dancers' *Josephine Darvill-Mills *Jennifer Essex *Vicky Evans *Edward Lewis French *Nigel Garton *Lynn Jezzard *Nicholas Keegan *Steve Kirkham *Vanessa Leagh-Hicks *Ian Parsons *Gemma Payne *Clinten Pearce *Claire Piquemal *Aaron Sillis *Rachel Stanley *Ian Waller Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies